The present invention relates to a compound, and also to a polymer polymerized therefrom.
Naphthalene, which is a well-known material in the early time, is a by-product when the coke is refined from the coal. It is widely used in the insectifuge for the family clothing and the intermediate of the dyestuff. Owing to the development of the steel industry, there is much naphthalene produced. Therefore, it would be advantageous if we can exploit a new use therefor.
The naphthalene and the benzene both are aromatic compounds. The naphthalene ring being condensated from the benzene has its own property. In some special industry of late years, there is an urgent need for a high performance polymer material which can be provided by an aromatic polymer having a good heat-resistivity and a high rigidity. Such polymer material includes the aromatic polyether-sulfone, polyetherketone, liquid crystal polyester, amorphous polyester, polyamides, polyimides... etc. Most of such high performance polymer materials contain the benzene ring structure. So far as the molecular structure is concerned, a polymer having a naphthalene ring should have better heat-resistivity and rigidity. In the high performance polymers having the naphthalene ring, till now only the 2,6-naphthalenedicarboxylic acid or 2,6-dihydroxynaphthalene is known to be capable of being used to prepare the liquid crystal polymers and there are few reports for the successful development with other material. Although there is the commercial 1,5-naphthalene diamine, the polymer derived from such diamine is of no practical value because of its less favorable performance.
Generally monomers for polycondensation are prepared to be two functional group compounds. At present it is easier to get the dihydroxynaphthalene than the naphthalene diamine from naphthalene. Therefore there have been many kinds of dihydroxynaphthalenes in the market. Because a polymer containing the aromatic-ether unit has good mechanical properties and processability and the diamine has a wide application in the polycondensation reaction, there are many kinds of polycondensated polymers including polyamides, polyimides and copoly(amide-imide)s prepared from the bis(4-aminophenoxy)naphthalene derived from the commercial dihydroxynaphthalene. It is found that such polymer not only has a high molecular weight, but also has better mechanical properties and heat-resistivity to meet the requirements for high performance. As to the past research for the bis(4aminophenoxy)naphthalene, only in 1989 the Japanese Asia Fuel Association bringing up an invention for the disulfone-containing dianhydride for preparing the soluble polyimides mentioned that the 2,6-bis(4-aminophenoxy)naphthalene can be as the diamine, but did not mention any preparing method or physical property data thereof. As to 2,3-, 2,7-, 1,5-, 1,6, or 1,7-bis(4-aminophenoxy)naphthalene, there is no technical literature making any mention of those monomers. Thus, the bis(phenoxy)naphthalene-containing diamines and their related polymers should be novel monomers and materials respectively.